


Morning Pastries

by Zinnamom



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnamom/pseuds/Zinnamom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter between Ianto Jones and Harold Saxon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Pastries

Ianto made his way through the quiet streets of Cardiff, it was 6.30 AM on a Sunday morning, most sane people were still asleep. 

Two days ago Jack had disappeared into thin air. The team had spent the last 48 hours trying to discover anything they could about their missing leader’s whereabouts, only interrupted by the occasional Weevil-hunt.   
This was why Ianto was now carrying a box of pastries, he figured they’d deserved a treat after the week they’d had. The team had hardly slept since the whole Abaddon-fiasco.

When he was only 5 minutes from the Hub he saw a lone figure in the otherwise deserted street making his way towards him. When he came closer, Ianto saw that he was wearing a suit not unlike his own, without pinstripes though. Ianto thought pinstripes added that little bit extra to nice suit. 

When the man was only 5 feet away Ianto stopped. He recognised the face smiling at him , he’d seen it a thousand times on the telly: Harold Saxon, currently running for Prime Minister.

“Another early riser I see.” Saxon said smiling.

“Indeed mister Saxon, there’s work to be done.” Ianto replied politely.

“If only more people were like you mister…?”

“Jones, Ianto Jones.”

“And what work would warrant such an early start from you mister Jones?” asked Saxon.

“I work at the tourist information centre, sir.”

When Ianto said that Saxons smile seemed to change, what before had been the perfect fake politician smile became more feral, predator like.   
Ianto felt a shiver going down his spine but kept his face carefully blank, not wanting to show his growing unease.

“Well, I’m sure the tourist in Cardiff are in good hands.” Saxon said with a little nod towards the box of pastries Ianto was carrying. 

Ianto didn’t reply.

“Would you mind telling me where I could get such pastries this early in the morning?” Saxon continued.

Ianto told him how to get to the small bakery not far from his flat, throughout the whole explanation Saxon kept looking at him with that predatory glint in his eyes.

“Thank you mister Jones and have a nice day.” Saxon said turning to leave but then stopped. “Oh, and don’t forget to vote today.”

Ianto stared as Harold Saxon made his way down the street. He started walking again, he’d vote today but it sure as hell wouldn’t be for Saxon…


End file.
